Tradegy in Skyrim
by sarah7979
Summary: Lageratha Rojella was framed and accidentally sent with the wrong wagon to a city named Helgen. I am open to comments/criticism through PM please criticize I want to get better!


1

The night wind was bone-chilling as I passed through Rorickstead. It was so early in the morning it felt like the darkness of night was still painted across the sky with its silver dotted stars. I had only 6 lock-picks, fur armour, a pair of boots, and a white cowl on. I had a steel dagger and bow before, but that was before Helgen. It had been about two weeks since the dragon attacked Helgen and now everybody was on guard. People had stock piled everything and locked it up in cellars, vaults, some even went to the extreme of enchanting vaults or chests with fireproofing. Little did they know dragons don't want wealth, and not all of them breathe fire.

I suppose I should say who I am and my story. I am Lageratha Rojella. I was caught making a deal with a Nord from Falkreath. He owns the small general goods shop named Gray Pine Goods. We had grown close, and his brother Bolund did not approve of outsiders in Skyrim. Although I was an Imperial, and soon was going to join the Imperal Army for the Empire Solaf and I got along just as well if I were a Stormcloak.

One night I was around Pinewatch, not far from Falkreath, and I will admit that I thought it was some old baggers house, so I would go in his garden in the back, and take a snowberry plant. One night as I was doing this Bolund came out from a a cliff, and stated "I see you're takin' the ol' mans crops!" he suddenly tackled me to the ground and wrestled me down. He was a strong Nord man that worked at the mill, and I was only a small Imperial women only in my 19th moon. "Let go of me! I'll warn your brother Solaf and he'll have your head!" I squirmed to get away from him, but his grip did not loosen. "What do you think he will say to perhaps...a couple of bandits coming to him for a debt he owes to them for goods?" he got the sly look he always had when he was about to cause misery and pain for someone in town. His blue eyes were looking at me in such ways that no female in her right mind would appreciate.

"And what would Solaf say to your word against mine?" he started to get up, and yanked me into the air like it was no problem for him. He grabbed my arms in such a forceful way that nobody would appreciate, and brought me so close I could smell his crisp Ale soaked breath. He looked at my lips, then my nose, and slowly made it up to my eyes. He then pulled me so close that his nose touched my forehead. He moved his mouth towards my ear so slowly his breathes were felt all throughout my body, and made me shiver. "Whose word would Solaf take? A group and bandits with proof of your thieving and his brother...or a petty miserable outsider?" he then pushed me away and stared at me.

The answer was clear. Even if I was Solaf's best friend their was no way he would believe me over his kinsmen, and brother. I knew I could not beat Bolund in a fist fight, I had a very slim chance with my iron dagger, but the only chance I had of escaping was to hop the fence, and running to another city.

I threw myself over the fence and ran. I ran so hard I didn't know what direction I was going. My feet were pounding on the ground in rhythm with my heart, and I didn't stop running. Then I heard heavy breathing, and my heart sank. I knew Bolund had caught up to me, and their was nothing I could do. I kept running I heard shouting in the distance. Had Blound given up? Was I free? I smiled so big, I couldn't believe I had actually outrun him! Then I heard a whizzing, and felt a sharp stab in my thigh, and then my tricep. _Oh gods no! Please don't let him catch me!_ The pain was too much, and I collapsed. With tears swelling in my eyes I looked around. I saw trees, and an opening. The stars were so beautiful and clear.

When my vision was going fuzzy, I saw a divine? No, it couldn't be. Was that...Mara? She reached a hand out, and whispered with a russel in the wind "_find me, and I will grant you good will my dear child."_ Then she vanished, and so my consciousness was taken by Bolund kicking my in the head.

2

I woke with a bucket of icey water in my face. It ran down my neck and soaked through my shirt? No their was not enough water. I looked down and realized that I had been striped to my under garments. My face turned scarlet "_Do people have no respect! No decency!" _I was so enraged I quickly tried to cover myself by pulling my knees up to my chin, but then felt a ripping and stabbing pain so sharp it made me gasp. Oh that's right I forgot I had been shot by an arrow! I looked around my cell, and found Bolund, the big nasty man, starring directly into my eyes. "You know...you are a lot more..._fun_ when you are sedated with no control over yourself." his wry smile disgusted me. My jaw dropped "What exzactly...do you mean?" I was so shocked by my tone. I meant to be strong, and bold, but instead it slithered out like a snake.

I can't believe he would violate me in such a way. I averted my eyes from his direction. "Where am I and when can I leave." I spat out bitterly. Bolund drew his knife and set it against my left cheek. He slowly pushed my eyes to meet his. His head was cocked to the side, his eyes narrowed, and lips were puckered like a ducks. "I thought I should give you one last feeling of joy before you are sent to prison. I no longer could hold back my tears. They streamed down my face as I let the back of my head fall against the wall. Bolund laughed, and spat in my face. Before he was gone he stopped and turned to look at me. "By the way...you have changed my thinking of Imperial women...who knows? I might get a couple slave women of my own to run the mill!" He then turned and walked out the door and nodded to the guards.

3

It was the day I was to be sent to prison. It had been a few days since my journey as a framed fugitive had started. We were riding to Helgen in a wooden wagon manned by Imperial soliders, and two horses pulling it. I looked around and noticed that I was surrounded by stormcloaks. Was that...no...it couldn't be! _ Ulfric? What is he doing here?_ I suddenly got a nervous uneasy feeling. Why was I a fugitive from Falkreath in a wagon with Ulfric Stormcloak and his other Stormcloak companions? I looked at the Nord across from me "Where are we going?" The man looked at me puzzeled. "Don't you know? The Imperial scum have taken us and are going to execute us. Strange...I don't remember you being with us...forgive me...where you with us?" My stomach dropped to my toes. Something was terribly wrong. The most I had expected from being imprisoned was maybe going to prison, but I was to be executed. I looked to my left and saw Helgen. "_You know for our last hours alive they could've at least given us some warmer clothing." _I thought to myself. _"I know. It really is rather annoying." _I looked up. That was a mans voice...in my head? This didn't make since. _"Over here smarty! You know the rightful high king of Skyrim!" _What was happening! Ulfric Stormcloak was talking to me through my mind! _"Listen, if we make it out of here alive, you come with me and we will make it out safely and alive. I won't treat you like that vermin Bolund understand?" _I was so nervous I began to sweat in the freezing temperatures. My eyes darted rapidly back and forth. I looked at him and he was starring directly into my eyes. I sucked in my breathe and tried to look away, but I couldn't.

Imperials were taught that Ulfric was an ugly fat man who wanted nothing but to be a racist pig who hated everyone. "_You do understand you're talking to an Imperial women who was just violated,beaten, and framed for a crime by a Nord man because he didn't want a friendship between his brother and me." _I flatly stated. Ulfric did not break eye contact with me once during this conversation keep in mind. "_I know, and I apologize. Don't worry we will get our vengeance my dear Imperial." _In most cases I would've stabbed the person, or since I was bound around my wrists looked and scooted away. I couldn't thought. This man was so caring...I felt a sudden warm embrace like a hug except their was nobody there. Had Ulfric hugged me through his mind? I couldn't tell.

Just then the wagon hatch was opened, and two Imperial guards were shouting orders. "Get to the block Stormcloak scum!" "Name and crime!" When my turn came I stood there. The guard yelled something at me, but I couldn't understand him because it was muffled sounding. The guard seized my injured arm and I yelped in pain. Instantly tears swarmed my eyes, the guard yelled in my ear "State your name and crime!" It left a painful ringing in my ear. " Lageratha Rojella, selling stolen goods." I spat out holding back all my anger. Hadvar looked at the paper confused, and then to the lady in charge "She's not on the list" the women came over and ripped the paper out of his hands. "No matter! General Tulius ordered all prisoners to the block! Next!" They shoved me next to a Nord man.

When the first man had his head taken from him, the women looked at me. "Next! Impireal women that's you!" She then motioned her hand to the block. I stood up straight, and walked to the block. _"If this is your will Mara...I will accept it with honor." _I then rested my head on the block, everything in my body was shout RUN! My heart was pounding everywhere. I closed my eyes as the axe went into the air. Then all I heard was screams, and a building crashing. Then everything went black.


End file.
